Mother's Day
by Ninja Giraffe
Summary: Mother's Day at the Hudson-Hummel house.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee

* * *

><p>Kurt rolled over in his bed, not wanting to get out of his warm cocoon of blankets. He looked at his calendar on his wall, and suddenly his heart sunk. It was one of the worst days of the year. One of the most painful. Mother's day. He hated this day. Everyone else would celebrate it with their moms or friends, while he would mourn his own mom. It just didn't feel fair that everyone had a reason to celebrate while he couldn't.<p>

Suddenly he groaned out loud, as he thought of a conflict to his usual routine of mourning on this day. Carole. She was kind of his mom now, he would have to celebrate. He reluctantly rolled out of bed, with the decision to celebrate first, and then lament later on his mind.

Not feeling happy enough to worry about getting changed, or even looking remotely presentable, he left his room and trudged down the stairs into the kitchen. If he was going to celebrate Mother's day for the first time in years and years, he was going to try and do it correctly.

He entered the kitchen and stopped in the doorway, as he took in the sight of Finn standing in front of the stove, holding a carton of eggs and staring at it with furrowed brows, as though confused.

"Finn?" Kurt said halfheartedly. He was going to _try_ and celebrate, but getting rid of this somber mood was going to be difficult.

Finn jumped-thankfully not dropping the eggs-and turned to look at Kurt. "Oh! Hey Kurt." Finn wondered as he registered Kurt's appearance-his unkempt hair, tee shirt, and sweat pants-as he had almost never seen Kurt without Kurt looking like he had walked out of one of those ridiculous fashion magazines. However, he didn't have the chance to say anything as Kurt asked, sounding exasperated, "Finn? What are you doing?"

"Oh, um, I'm trying to remember how to make eggs. I'm gonna give mom breakfast in bed." Finn answered.

Kurt gave a small smile as he realized this was the perfect opportunity to give Carole a good Mother's day. "I can help you if you want." Kurt said quietly.

"Oh would you? That'd be great!" Finn said excitedly.

"Yea...sure..." Kurt said absentmindedly as he walked over, took the eggs from Finn and opened the carton up. He took out two eggs and placed them on the counter. "Scrambled eggs good?"

"Yea, great!" Finn said, still a little too enthusiastic for Kurt's taste.

Finn watched as Kurt cooked, occasionally helping get ingredients if Kurt asked. Finn had even been able to make toast without burning it, much to both his and Kurt's surprise. While they worked together, Finn noticed again that something was wrong with Kurt. Kurt hadn't said anything else, and he seemed as though he wasn't paying much attention to what he was doing. Finn decided Kurt was just tired, and continued to help, mostly by staying out of the way.

Once the eggs were done, bacon was made, and toast was buttered, Finn got out the breakfast-in-bed tray and placed the dishes on it. Kurt made coffee and poured a mug for Carole.

"Alright, should we bring it in?" Finn asked.

Kurt shrugged. "Sure."

Finn picked up the tray and Kurt carried the coffee as they walked back upstairs to Carole and Burt's room. They reached the room and Kurt knocked on the door, then opened it upon hearing a faint grunt in reply. He walked in followed by Finn, and stopped in front of the bed. Finn looked around the room after realizing Burt wasn't in bed, and then he almost dropped the food when he finally caught on to what was going on. Burt was sitting in a chair next to the bed holding a picture that Finn recognized to be Kurt's dead mother. That's what was wrong with Kurt-he was remembering his mom, and he wasn't able to celebrate with her. Finn felt horrible, but decided not to say anything at the moment as Burt quickly put the picture down and stood up. "You boys made breakfast?" he asked them.

Kurt nodded and Burt smiled. He walked closer to the bed and rubbed Carole's back. "Honey, wake up," he said quietly.

Carole stirred, then sat up groggily and looked at the three men in her room. Her face burst into a wide smile as Kurt, Burt, and Finn all said "Happy Mother's day!"

"Oh, thank you!" she beamed.

Finn stepped forward and placed the tray on Carole's lap. "Kurt and I...well mostly Kurt...we made you breakfast!"

Kurt set the coffee mug on the table beside the bed.

"Thank you boys so much!" Carole continued to smile widely.

And for the first time since his mom had died, Kurt smiled for real on Mother's day. "You're welcome." Kurt said, happy to have been successful.

* * *

><p>Later in the day, after some family time spent together, Carole had declared that she wanted a bit of relaxation time alone. Kurt, Finn, and Burt had scattered, in order to respect this wish. Kurt was now alone in his room, and he had just gotten changed. He now wore all black, and was just finishing up by putting on his black top-hat. He sighed dolefully, picked up three yellow tulips off of his bedside table, and walked out of his room closing the door behind him.<p>

Upon hearing a door close, Finn stuck his head out of his room and looked out in the hallway to see Kurt clad in all black and slowly walking down the stairs. Finn wasn't really a nosy person, but he had nothing better to do, so he followed behind Kurt quietly.  
>Kurt grabbed his keys off a table by the front door, then walked out the door. Finn stayed inside, but watched as Kurt walked towards his car. Finn put two and two together, and understood that Kurt must be going to visit his Mother's grave. Finn knew that must be something really important to Kurt, something that required being alone, but he couldn't help but open the door and follow after Kurt.<p>

"Kurt!" Finn shouted as he walked towards Kurt, who was almost at his car. Kurt turned around and stared at Finn, but didn't say anything. Finn continued walking, until he was right in front of Kurt.

"Kurt...Kurt I'm so sorry. I understand how hard this day must be for you."

Kurt continued to look at Finn. "Thank you." he said quietly.

Suddenly Finn asked, "Are you going to visit her? Do you want me to come?" he regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. What was he thinking? This was something _Kurt_ needed to do. But Finn just couldn't stand to see Kurt looking so melancholy. To Finn's surprise

Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

Finn took this as a yes, and walked over to open the passenger seat door. Kurt opened the driver's door and got in. They rode to the cemetery in silence.

When they got there, Kurt parked the car and got out. Finn followed after Kurt, through the maze of headstones. As Finn caught up to Kurt, who had been walking a little bit ahead of him, he reached out and grasped Kurt's hand right hand, which wasn't holding the flowers. He had remembered Kurt saying that was what Burt had did at the funeral. Finn hoped he was helping, and felt a little reassured when Kurt didn't protest, but instead gripped onto Finn's hand. After they walked in silence a little more, and turned right, Kurt stopped in front of a small rectangular headstone, causing Finn to stop too. Finn rubbed his thumb against Kurt's hand, and then let go as Kurt pulled away. Kurt knelt down on the ground in front of the headstone, and placed the tulips in front of him on the ground. Finn remained standing, and watched, feeling almost as though he was intruding on something.

A tear rolled down Kurt's pale cheek as he began talking slowly and quietly. "Hi Mom. Happy Mother's day. I hope you don't mind, but me and Finn and dad celebrated with Carole. I think she was happy. I miss you mom. I wish I could celebrate with you still, and see you smile again the way Carole did." Kurt took a deep breath, a couple more tears escaping out of his eyes. "I love you mom. I always will."

He remained crouched down on the ground for a couple more minutes, then wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and stood up. Finn approached Kurt and wrapped his arms around him, pulling his step-brother into a tight hug. He felt Kurt take a shuddering breath, no doubt trying to hold back tears as he whispered to Finn, "Thank you."

Finn smiled and rubbed Kurt's back a little. "You're welcome Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I just love sweet little Furt moments. And I would love to hear what you thought of this! Review please?


End file.
